<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackness. by gingercider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841644">Blackness.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider'>gingercider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bubble Comics, Инок | Inok, Комиксы Bubble, Мироходцы | Realmwalkers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Василиса, возьми трубку. Пожалуйста. Возьми трубку, любимая. Пожалуйста.<br/>Он о большем её уже и не просит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Серый Волк/Василиса</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackness.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Песня: Palaye Royale — Redeemer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Всё, что было до неё, не стоило ничего. Иногда ему казалось, что до неё ничего и не было вовсе. Иногда ему кажется, что и «после» — что-то, что существовать не может даже в теории.<br/>
   Не будь её — вселенная давно бы уже схлопнулась. Точно.<br/>
   Волк глухо смеётся и прикладывается к бутылке. Это не первый литр водки за сегодня. И далеко не последний.<br/>
   Не впервой.<br/>
   На улицах холодно. Он морщится. Разваливается на первой попавшейся скамейке, делает четыре больших глотка. Достаёт из кармана куртки телефон — древний уже, экран его вдребезги, кнопка блокировки западает — и в очередной раз убеждается, что у него ни одного пропущенного. Пьёт ещё. В голову отдаёт, но уже едва.<br/>
   Набирает её номер. Он знает его наизусть.<br/>
   Ответом ему — гудки. И только.<br/>
   У него даже на то чтобы материться сил уже нет. У него не только сил — вообще нихуя нет уже, нихуяшечки.<br/>
   Василиса, возьми трубку. Пожалуйста. Возьми трубку, любимая. Пожалуйста.<br/>
   Он о большем её уже и не просит.<br/>
   Гудки прерываются. «Абонент не отвечает».<br/>
   Волк приканчивает бутылку, достаёт из рюкзака другую. Одной больше, одной меньше. Василиса точно знает, как он теперь бухает. Когда-то ей бы не было всё равно. Но не сейчас. Очевидно.<br/>
   В пизду.<br/>
   Он бы пошёл домой, да только нет у Волка дома больше. А рожи Андрея и его подружки видеть не хочется. В последнее время от них совсем воротит. Ото всех воротит.<br/>
   Он залезает в заброшенное здание и находит более-менее чистый угол, в который можно забиться. Очередная бутылка пустеет на глазах. Он достаёт револьвер.<br/>
   Набирает её номер. И снова остаётся наедине с собой.<br/>
   В барабан револьвера привычным движением заталкивает пули одну за другой. Задумчиво разглядывает оружие. Решает одну камору оставить пустой.<br/>
   «Абонент не отвечает».<br/>
   Вращает барабан. Приставляет к виску.<br/>
   У неё самый мягкий голос, самый приятный смех, самое красивое «я люблю тебя».<br/>
   «Я люблю тебя, Ваня».<br/>
   Его мутит. Он спускает курок.</p><p>   Не повезло.</p><p>   Глухо смеётся. Делает последний глоток. Набирает её номер.<br/>
   Приставляет револьвер к виску. Ставит палец на курок. Глубоко вдыхает.</p><p>   Гудки прерываются.</p><p>   — Алло?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>